For the Love of a Daughter
by Starrwater
Summary: Alright where is my Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner story. Warning this story does contain sexual and physical abuse! What happens when Emily lets someone into her dark lonely little world? Could Aaron be the one that helps set her free, breaking the cycle that Emily has known for years? Can she truly escape the dark place she knows as home?
1. For the love of the daughter

"Now clean yourself up." hissed my father as he climbed off of me walking out of my bedroom.

I slowly stood up, wincing from the pain that had been caused and walked over to my bathroom. I kept my face forward as i passed the mirror, not wanting to know what kind of a disaster I looked like today. I turned the water on for a quick shower, and jumped underneath a few seconds later after it was to the right temperature. I stood with my head bowed under the steam of liquid eyes closed. After a few moments, I turned my back to the water and began to wash my hair and body. When I took a sponge to my body I scrubbed a little extra harder to get rid of the feeling of him on my skin. After what felt like ages of scrubbing, I rinsed my body off and turned the water off. Got out of the shower, wrapped myself in a towel and poked my head out of the bathroom. I could hear him snoring from his room. I tip-toed back to my room softly closing the door. After drying myself off, i got dressed. Sat down at my vanity and applied make up to my face.

Once I was dressed, make up on, jewelry on, and shoes I walked down stairs to the front door. Grabbed my backpack and jacket and walked out into the bitter cold. The worst thing about winter was the cold and dark at six am in the morning. I walked two blocks from my house and waited for the bus at the stop. Five minutes of shaking, the bus pulled up. I jumped on and went to the back. The thing I loved most about being the first to get picked up was being able to get whatever seat I wanted.

I walked all the way to the back, and sat down. I pulled my iPod out of my bag and turned it on and loud enough that I wouldn't be able to hear anyone else. Then I turned my face and looked out the window.

I felt a tap on my shoulder about ten minutes later. "So did you hear? We have a new student transferring to our school this year!"

"How come one Reid, you me and Garcia are the out casts of the school. Even if we do have a new student, Chances are the popular kids will get their hands on him before we could even say hello." I stated rolling my eyes.

"I don't care. I'm still excited that there's going to be someone new to look at." My best friend stated smiling.

"What are you talking about Reid?" Asked my other best friend.

"There's a new student starting at school today." He replied with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I heard a few of the popular kids talking about him." She smiled.

"Loving the pink in your hair." I told my friend who was always changing her hair.

"Thanks I decided to do something less normal."

"It fits you." Stated Reid.

The bus pulled up next to the school a couple of minutes later. We waited for the rest of the students to get off before getting up. I said thanks to the driver and climbed down the three steps. The three of us walked to our lockers talking about what we had done over the weekend. Our lockers weren't right next to each other, but they were close, and in the same hallway. Which was nice. After grabbing all our things we walked to home room. Reid took his seat at the front of the class, since most the time he refused to wear his glasses to school, and wouldn't wear contacts stating they felt weird. Garcia and I walked to the back of the class and took our chairs next to each other. After the second bell rang, the teach stood up to address the class.

"Welcome back everyone. How was every ones weekend?"

There were multiple responses from everyone in the room. The teacher waited for all of us to become quiet before continuing on.

"I'm glad you all had a good weekend. Today we have a new student joining us. Aaron, please stand up." She said looking at the new guy in the class.

Aaron was a boy with dark brown hair that was short, brown eyes, wearing a black t-shirt and fitting jeans. Not tight, but not loose and baggy either. He stood up slowly.

"Alright Aaron why don't you tell everyone here three things about yourself?" The teacher instructed leaning against her desk.

"My name is Aaron Hotchner, I'm a junior just moved here from Staunton, VA. I have a brother who is a sophomore."

"Welcome to Quantico Aaron. You may take your seat." The teacher said. "Alright class today we're going to be studying..."


	2. Time for Lunch

After second Period Reid, Garcia, and I walked to Lunch together after meeting up at the lockers where we changed out our books for the next two classes. We got into line for our food, then we walked over to our table.

"Okay can I be the first to say 'Damn!'?" Asked Reid as he pretended to fan his self. "I mean did you see his fit fame?"

"Down boy." Warn Garcia as she smiled. "We know he's hot."

We switched the topic from the new hot guy to matters of school and activities. A few minutes later we heard a throat clear.

"Excuse is this spot taken?" Asked a voice, as a finger pointed to the chair next to me.

"What?" I asked dumbstruck.

"May I sit with you three?" Asked Aaron.

"Of course!" Reid all but shouted.

Aaron sat down next to me. "Thanks, I couldn't find anywhere else to sit."

"Surely the popular kids would have given you chair." I stated not looking at him.

"Emily!" hollered Garcia. "Just ignore her, she's not use to others wanting to sit with us."

"Oh why not?" He asked looking at me.

"Because we're the out casts of the school." Replied Reid looking at Aaron with a look that said 'Duh'.

"Then I should fit right in." He smiled as he took a bite of his food.

"I'm Garcia." Smiled my friend as she held out her hand from him to shake.

"Spencer." Reid stated also shaking Aaron's hand.

"And I'm Emily." I smiled though I didn't shake his hand.

"So new guy, tell us about yourself." Garcia said as she also began to eat.

Aaron started to tell all about his self and his family. Every now and then Reid and Garcia would ask him question about his life before coming here, and about his interests and such. I mostly just listened and kept trying to figure out why he was even talking to us. Everybody in the school avoided us three like we were the damned. The popular kids went out of their way to make sure we didn't even touch by accident. Others didn't give us a single look, unless it was one of annoyance. By the time the lunch bell rang, Aaron had told us about his old school and friends, the job he had working in for in the summers, his family and a few things that he enjoyed.

We all headed off to different classes. Garcia to computer class, Reid off to his language class, and me off to my law and justice class.

"So where are you heading?" Aaron asked walking beside me.

"Oh...Umm...Room 212. Law and justice with Strauss." I replied still surprised that he was still talking to me. "You?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Same. Could I sit by you?"He asked as we got to the classroom.

"Sure." I replied as he held the door open for me.

I walked to my seat in the very back of the class room and sat down.

Aaron sat down in the desk on my right, we pulled out our books and waited for the rest of the class to get inside.

"So Emily, what's fun to do around here?" Aaron asked turning his body to face me.

"Umm,...Honestly don't know. I don't get out much." I admitted, knowing my cheeks were turning red.

 _Please don't ask me why..._ I thought to myself.

"Oh, How come?" he asked leaning back and making himself comfortable.

"Just don't." I replied not knowing how else to answer.

"Well maybe one day we can find something fun to do together." He suggested though it sounded more like statement.

"I don't know. Maybe." I answered knowing that it more than likely wouldn't happen.

"Alright class..." began Strauss as she stood up. "Turn to page 53 in your books."

During class, Aaron wrote me a note handing it to me while Strauss's back was turned towards the white board.

 **Can you hang out tonight?** Was written on the paper.

 **Probably not. Too much homework.** I wrote back handing him the note again.

 **Want to a study buddy?**

I thought about it for a minute before replying. **Not today. Raincheck?**

 **Sure thing.** He answered with a smilely face.

I folded the note back up and shoved it into my the back of my binder. The class hour seemed to drag on and on. When the bell finally did ring it took everything in my will power to not run from the room. I walked to gym class, again Aaron walked with me since he was also in that class with me. I went to the locker rooms where I changed and stuffed my things in my locker. Then went to the gym and sat next to my friends on the bleachers.

"Hey you're in this class?" Asked Reid who had a huge grin on his face.

"No Reid he's just here to say hi." Joked Garcia.

"Alright class today is free day. You can play or run or walk I don't care as long as you're moving." Stated coach Rossi. "Balls are over there, those of you who will he running or walking, watch out. Now get to it." Blowing his whistle.

"I hate this class." Sighed Reid as we got up.

"Why is that?" Aaron asked grabbing a basketball.

"Reid's only good at two things books languages." Answered Garcia shooting the ball into the basket. "And I'm only good at computers." Sighing when it didn't go in.

"What about you?" Aaron asked tossing the ball to me.

I shot the ball towards the basket not surprised when it went it. "Dad wanted boys..." I replied when Aaron gave me a look of surprise.

"Can you do it again from the three point spot?"

I dribbled the ball three time before tossing it into the air. It made swishing sounds as it went in.

"Damn you're really good." Aaron stated handing the ball to Reid.

"Pass." He stated not touching the ball.

"Come my pet, let's leave the pros to the game. " Garcia stated taking Reid by the arm.

Aaron and I began a game while the others walked around the gym. After he won a ten-eight game we caught up with Reid and Garcia and stated to walk around with them. When the bell rang, we left together and went to the locker rooms where we changed back into our normal clothes. Then Garcia and I went to our lockers where we put our books, grabbed our homework and bags then waited for Reid.

"Hey did you guys want a ride?" Asked Aaron walking up to us with Reid by his side.

"No thanks." I stated, as we began to walk to the bus stops.

"Sure." Smiled Reid.

"I'll catch the bus with Em. But thank you." Smiled Garcia looping her arm through mine.

Garcia and I got into the bus and rode home talking about random things.


	3. Home Sweet Bitter Home

I got off the bus and slowly walked to my house, not wanting to be there at all. Sometimes I wished that school would go longer than eight hours. Sometimes I wish I had something to do after school all the time. Anything to stay way from the hell i know as home. I walked up the stairs and opened the door. I softly shut it and began to head for the kitchen, where i sat my bag down and started on the dishes. I was lost in my own little world I hadn't heard anyone come in.

"How was school?" asked a voice in my ear as hands grabbed my butt.

"Fine." I replied trying not to tense or show him any emotions.

'Anything exciting happen?" He asked as he began to kiss my neck sucking on it a little here and there.

"Not really." I replied shrugging.

"Go to your home, I want you nake now." He hissed smacking my butt and gripping it before letting go.

"But the dishes." I said.

Suddenly my face was smacked so hard it flung to the side. I raised my hand to my cheek and felt the sting.

"Do not back talk me girl!" yelled my father. "You will do as I say or you will be punished! Is that clear?"

I nodded my head not trusting my voice.

"Answer me!" He hissed smacking my face again.

"Yes sir." I said flinching from his raise hand.

"Now go up to your room. I want you ready for me in three minutes." He stated smacking my butt again.

I wiped my hands on the dish towel and then walked up to my room. Where I left the door wide open, closed my blinds and curtains. Took off all my clothes except for my bra and underwear. Then I sat on the bed in the sexiest position I could master, and waited for the monster to come in. Exactly three minutes later he came in, already tugging off his shirt. he stood in front of me, with his hand on his hips.

"You know what to do." He stated.

I sat up, and reached for his pants. Undoing his buttons and zipper, pulling them down to pool around his ankles. I began to rub his cock through his boxers, until he was hard. Then I slipped his cock out and pulled the underwear down towards his pants. I slowly placed my mouth upon his head and took it into my mouth. Once I had all that I could fit inside, I bobbed my head up and down. My right hand pumping what couldn't fit in my mouth. I flicked my tongue over his slit, tasting his salty precum. Took his member back into my mouth and bobbed my head once more.

"Mmmm." He moaned as he placed his hands in my hair.

He took control, moving my head up and down at the speed he liked. After a few moments of moving my head up and down, he held it in place and began to fuck my face.

"Oh yeah...Yeah...Mmmm...So close..." He moaned as his balls slapped my chin. "Ahhh!" he screamed releasing his seed into my mouth. "On your knees." He commanded once he was done emptying his cum in my mouth.

I quickly obeyed crawling onto the bed, spreading my knees apart. I braced myself for his entry, which was hard and fast. Again he moaned loudly as he held onto my hips digging his fingers into my skin. After he shoved his monstrous cock inside of my pussy, he slowly pulled back out only to slam back in. With each shove, my body launched forward. After about ten slow pull outs and fast push in, he picked up his pace. Going fast enough to make my boobs bounce with each hump.

I began to bite my lip to keep from moaning. Now don't get me wrong, I am fully aware that this is wrong. But sex is sex. After all I am only human.

"Ugh." I moaned when he shoved his cock into my pussy with extreme force.

He pulled out quickly flipping me onto my back. he climbed on top, so his dick was in front of my face. Then he began to jack off.

"Open." He commanded, with a grunt.

I again obeying him. With in seconds his cum covered my face and tits. He even manage to get some into my mouth. As much as I hated swallowing, I also knew better then to spit it out.

"Clean this up, and finish your chores." He ordered as he pulled his pants back up.

Once he was out of the room, I went to my bathroom, and took a shower. Once i was scrubbed clean, I got dressed in my pajamas and went back into my room. I pulled all the bedding from the bed and took it to the laundry room. Once that was going, I went to the kitchen and finished the dishes. Cleaned the counters and swept the floor. Then I went back up to my room. Made my bed with my other set of bedding and pulled out my homework. Around seven I walked down stairs to start working on dinner. once everything was cooked, I made my father a plate and took it to him. He was sitting in front of the tv watching some sport event.

"Here you go." I said laying a plate full of food in front of my father on the coffee table. "Is there anything else you need?" I asked not daring to look in his eyes.

"No, you may leave.' He said as he picked up his fork.

I went back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. I was always thankful for dinner time. It was the one time I knew I would have alone. He always ate in the living room, in front of the tv. I enjoyed my dinner as long as I possibly could. Once my food was all gone, I got back up and put my dishes in the sink. Went into the living room, and peeked at his plate which was empty.

"Would you like some more before I put it away?" I asked gently.

"Excuse me?!" My father yelled as his hand connected with my jaw. "Are you calling me fat?" He asked smacking me again.

"No. Not at all sir." I replied.

I made the mistake of taking a step backwards. He quickly stood up, grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. He bent me over his knee, and yanked my pajama bottoms down.

"No, please, I didn't mean to offend you." I said as tears began to come to the surface.

"I think thirty times will do the job. You are to count. If you do not, I will hit you with my belt sixty times. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

He smacked my ass as hard as he possibly could. "Yes what?!"

"Yes, sir." I sobbed as he smacked my butt again.

"Now count." Hitting me a third time.

"One." Hit. "Two." Hit. "Three." This went on for minutes.

By the time he was done, my butt was numb. he shoved me off his lap, causing me to fall. Slowly i stood up, and waited for him to tell me to go away.

"Leave me." He hissed leaning back in to the couch.

'Yes sir." I replied bowing my head and walking to the laundry room. I switched out the bedding, placing it into the dryer. then I went back to my room. I shut the door and got into my bed. I gave a hiss of pain when I tried to lay on my back. but the pressure on my butt was to much. So i rolled over onto my side and cried myself to sleep.

My dreams were pleasant ones. I dreamt of marrying a man, who took care of me, who loved me for who i was. We were happy, and in love.

"Mmmm." I heard a voice moan softly.

I slowly came out of dreamland and into reality.

"Oh yeah, right there." The voice moaned as something was pressed against my back side.

I suddenly realized that my blankets were by my feet, along with my underwear and pants. And there was a huge cock pressing into my pussy from behind.

"Good morning babe." Moaned my father as he shoved his cock all the way inside me. "Oh yeah, you feel so good. So tight." he mumbled as he fucked me hard and fast. He cum inside of me, with in seconds of me waking up. "Wish you had stayed asleep." He stated as he rolled off the bed. "I like fucking you when you're asleep. you actually respond." Walking out of the room.

I shuddered at the thought of how often he fucked me while I slept. I slowly got up out of bed and stood up. I glanced at my clock and noticed I had five minutes before my alarm was suppose to go off. I shut it off and grabbed my things before going to the bathroom.


	4. Same old shit different day

After I got dressed I rushed out of the house not wanting to see the monster until after school. I shut the door, and set off at a fast walking pace to the bus stop. I got on, and went to the back of the bus. I pulled out my ipod and turned it on as loud as it would go. Then I sent Garcia and Reid a message not to bother me once they got on the bus. My butt was still sore from the beating it received last night. And my pussy ached from the sexual assault it got this morning. My hips had buries on them from last nights activities. Luckily everything from the waist up was clear of harm and marks.

Garcia got on the bus first, placing her hand upon my knee to let me know she was there. I heard Reid sit down next to us as my songs were changing.

"Is she okay?" He asked, just before my next song started.

Due to how loud I had my volume I didn't hear Garcia's reply. About ten minutes later we were pulling up to the school. Everyone climbed off, and went their own ways. I saw the new guy Aaron standing by the doors, waiting for us, I had assume.

I saw his lips smile, and move as he said something. Followed by a quick frown. But I just ignored him and walked to my locker. Where I grabbed my books for the first two periods and then went off to home room. I sat down at my desk pulling my note book out and began to doodle. A piece of paper was placed on top of my notebook.

 **Everything okay?**

I quickly wrote **Just handy dandy.** Before passing it back to Aaron.

 **You seem upset.**

 **I'm fine.**

 **Bell just rang, Teachers about to call on you.**

I took my earphones out of my ears and turned my device off.

"Ah so glad you could join the land of the hearing Emily." Stated the teacher as she began roll call.

It took everything I had inside of me to not roll my eyes.

Luckily today the teacher didn't have anything planned so we were able to either catch up on homework, read, draw, or whatever as long as we kept the volume low, and remained in our seats. I opted to doodling since all my work was done. I noticed Aaron was working on some home work, Garcia was playing around on her laptop, and Reid was flipping through a book as if his life depended on finishing it before the end of the hour. After about ten minutes of doodling, my ass was hurting so much I could barely sit. I stood up and walked over to the teacher.

"Excuse, Ms. Seaver, but if it's possible, I would like to use the restroom." I whispered.

"Here you go, make it fast." She answered handing me a hall pass.

I took the clipboard and walked out of class. I took my time walking to the restroom. Once there I used the toilet, washed my hands and slowly walked back to class. I handed the teacher the clipboard again, before going over to her bookcase, where i stood opening a book read a few pages then put it back just do to it again to the next book.

"Emily, please grab a book and return to you desk." Ms. Seaver ordered from her desk.

I placed the book in my hand back onto the shelve and then went to my desk where i sat down, trying not to show how much pain i was in.

After second period that day, I was so happy to be going to lunch. Where I could sit on a nice comfortable chair. I hurry and got my lunch then rushed over to my table. I was the first one there. I proceeded to eat, as i waited for my friends.

"You seem to be in a better mood." Noted Reid as he sat down.

"Everything okay?" asked Garcia in a small voice.

"Yeah. Just had a rough morning is all." I replied eating a french fry.

"Hey guys." Aaron smiled again sitting next to me like he did yesterday.

Over the next forty-five minutes we talked about our plans for the evening.

"So I found this really cool club for people sixteen and over. Do you guys wanna check it out with me?" He asked though he was mostly looking at me.

"I am so down.!" Squeaked Garcia as she clapped her hands. "I love the clubs!"

"How would you know? You've never been." Reid asked all confused.

"Oh my dear sweet innocent child. You may know me as Penelope Garcia the sixteen year old by day. But by night I am the fabulous Penny Omar the nineteen year old." She said as she fished around in her purse. "See?" Holding a fake idea up for all of us to see.

"That's illegal." hissed Reid as he shoved her hand down so no one could see the id.

"Only if I get caught." Laughed Garcia as she put the fake away.

"So anyone else down?" Aaron asked.

"I guess I could go." Sighed Reid. "It's not like I have anything else to do anyways."

"Princess?" Asked Garcia looking at me hopefully.

"I'd have to check with my dad..." I said though I already knew that there was no chance in hell he would let me go.

Not if there was going to be boys.

"Just say you're staying at my house." Garcia said as if she was reading my mind.

"But what if he calls later in the night and we're not there?" I asked knowing there was no way that would work anyways.

"I'll talk to my roommate." Garcia replied.

"Wait roommate?" Asked Aaron.

"Yeah my parents passed away last year. I'm living with a person I work with."

"What days do you work?" He asked.

"I work most every night. But I so happen to have tonight off. Luckily." She answered full of smiles.

"Where do you work?" Aaron asked.

"A local diner on the corner of Fifth and State."

The topic switched from going to the club tonight to Garcia's wild adventures at the diner.


	5. Hanging out with friends

"Reid do you want a ride again?" Aaron asked as we walked out of the school.

"Yes Please." Reid answered with a smile.

"Ladies?"

"After seeing your sweet ride who could say no?" Asked Garcia as she began to follow the boys to Aaron's BMW.

"Emily?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"Taking the bus." I replied pulling my earphones out of my bag. I walked over to the bus stop and got in line with the rest of the student body.

I went to the far back and sat down, trying to figure out what to say to my dad to get him to let me go out tonight. After getting off the bus i walked home surprised to see two other cars in the driveway. I walked to the front door and opened it slowly.

"Ah there's my babygirl." Smiled my father, as he walked up to me.

"Hi dad." I said overwhelmed by the smell of whiskey coming from him.

"Emily follow me there are a couple of people I want you to meet." He said taking my hand in his.

He pulled me into the living room, where three other guys were. The smell of alcohol was strong and there were bottles half full, cups with melting ice and spills all over the large coffee table.

"Boys this here is my Emily." My father said as he pulled me to his side and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Dad could I speak with you?" I asked nervous.

"Sure babe." He smiled looking at me with hunger eyes.

"Garcia wants to hang out tonight have a girls night." I said, aware of all the eyes on me.

"Of course. When?" He asked staring at my chest.

"As soon as possible." I replied trying not to show him how uncomfortable i was.

"Be home by ten, or you're in trouble." He said releasing me and stumbling over to the couch. "I mean Em." .

I nodded my head in understanding, before rushing up to my room. I changed out of my school clothes and into something a little cuter. My shirt was tighly fitted black low cut tank top, my jeans were dark blue with a washout look to them. then put on some high heel shoes. Then I applied very little make up to my eyes and light gloss to my lips.

I took a look in the mirror. _What is wrong with me?_ I asked as I looked myself over.

Deciding against being cute and looking like a girl that wanted to be talked to, i changed back into something i was more comfortable with. A t-shirt that wasn't to loose that it made me look bigger than i was, but not so tight that it was basically a second skin. I kept my jeans on, not changing them since they were just right. Then kicked off my high heels, and put on my ballet flats.

Again I looked in the mirror. _He'll never think I look cute..._ I thought looking at myself.

Where the hell did that thought come from? I wondered as i shook my head. I walked out of my room, and down the stairs.

"She sure is a babe." I heard someone say, as the weather channel girl was talking in the back ground.

I called to my dad saying goodbye, before walking out of the house. I walked a couple of blocks to Garcia's house and knocked on the door.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't think you would be able to get out!" She exclaimed with excitement as she opened the door enough for me to come in.

"Hey." Smiled Aaron from a chair.

"We ready?" Reid asked standing up.

"Hold on." Garcia said as she walked away. "Okay let's go." returning a couple of minutes later.

We all piled into Aaron's car, then drove to the club. After we were cleared to go inside, we went up to the counter and ordered some drinks and food.

"Anything for you Emily?" Aaron asked looking at me.

"No thanks." I replied mentally smacking my head for not bringing money for food.

"You sure? I'll buy." He offered with a smile.

"Maybe just water." I stated, knowing I couldn't let him pay for me.

"And a water for the lady." Aaron told the man behind the counter.

After they got their food and drinks , and I got my water, went to find a table. This club was packed full. There were people all over. At the tables sitting, talking, and eating/drinking. People were on the floor dancing with each other, some were even singing. The game tables and machines were all taken. So we opted for sitting and talking until something opened up. About ten minutes into our conversation, a pool table became available, so we decided to play. We split up into two teams. Girls against the guys. And not surprising, the boys were winning thanks to Reid.

"Cheater!" yelled Garcia after Reid hit his third ball into the hole.

"It's pure math. It's all about getting the right angle." Reid stated rolling his eyes, "I'm not cheating." hitting his fourth ball in.

"Alright Reid stop showing off." I stated with a flirtatious smile.

"What?" he asked, as he missed the ball.

"Oh nothing." I laughed with Garcia.

"That's cheating!" He exclaimed going pink with embarrassment.

"So?" Garcia asked hugging her sides, as she shook with laughter.

Despite my 'cheating' attempt, the boys still won. We played a few games before we sat down at a table and ordered some dinner. This time Aaron was determine to buy me food. So I went for the cheapest thing I count find, that sounded good to me. After eating dinner and paying the bill, we got back into Hotchs car and headed home.


	6. Just another Nightmare

_**TRIGGERS! This chapter is pure abuse. If it bothers you then you can skip it, the rest of the story will make sense with out it. TRIGGERS!**_

 _ **You have been warned!**_

 _ **Read at your own risk.**_

"You're home!" Exclaimed my very drunk very smelly father.

"Hi." I mumbled before he pulled me toward him into a very tight hug. "Umm Dad, you can let go now." I said a few seconds later.

He let me go, but only so that he could take a step back. "Do not tell me what I can and can not do." He hissed as he smacked me.

"Yes sir." I said standing straight again. "Sorry." Looking down at the floor.

"Just go to your room." He said turning from me.

I tried my hardest to go to my room at a reasonable pace, instead of full on running like I had planned. I pulled a book out and flipped it open as I turned on my radio to a low volume. after reading for a little bit I heard my father's friends leaving. I couldn't make out the words they were saying, but I did hear the door open and close, follow by cars turning on, and driving away.

"EMILY!" yelled my father from the bottom floor.

I sighed as I closed my book, turning off the radio, and went to the hallway. "Yes dad?" I asked looking down the stairs.

"Come clean this mess." He answered.

 _So not fair._ I sighed as i ascended down the stairs. I went into the kitchen grabbing the garbage can and took it into the living room. I put the lids on the bottles that were still full containers, throwing the empty ones into the trash. After the empty beer cans and bottles, and alcohol bottles were in the trash, I gathered the glasses. Took the glasses into the kitchen and gently placed them into the sink. Then I went back to the living room, gathered the bottles that still had stuff in them and took them to the cabinet in the kitchen and put them away. Then I grabbed a paper towel, ran it under some hot water, and wiped down the coffee table.

Suddenly, I felt hands on my hips, as something large was pressed into my backside. "MMM..." Moaned the monster as he humped my ass.

"Dad, I'm trying to clean." I protested as our bodies bumped into the table again, and again.

He swiftly flipped me around pushing me towards the couch. "Do not test me child." He warned as he made work with my pants.

"Dad, please." I cried not lifting my hips.

He smacked me across my face tugging harder on my pants.

"Dad, I don't want this." I said, as i grabbed my pants to prevent him from taking them off.

"I don't care what you want. You are mine!" He yelled as he grabbed my hands placing them above my head. "Lift your damn hips now!" Smacking my face, once both of my wrist were in one of his hands.

"No." I spat, cringing when he lifted his hand.

"You do not get to back talk me!" He yelled as he grabbed my hair. "Come on." he ordered as he pulled up.

I followed him up the stairs and into his room. Where he threw me onto his bed. Then he went to his dresser and pulled something out.

"No please don't. I'm sorry!" I cried when I saw what he had in his hands. "I'm sorry, I'll obey." sobbing as he grabbed my hands again.

"Oh I know you will, You won't have a choice this time." He smiled as he tied my hands to the head post above my head. Next he grabbed my legs, folding them up to my hands. "This will teach you." He stated, though I wasn't sure if he meant for me to hear.

"I'm sorry, please don't do this." I continued to cry, looking between my legs as he went back to the dresser. I cried harder when I saw what he had this time.

"Do. Not. Obey. Me!" He yelled flicking the whip in his hand across my exposed bottom, and thighs. His aim not being perfect he mostly got my legs. Which were beginning to sting. "I. Will. Do. As. I. Please!"

"I'm sorry!" I yelled cried so much my vision was a complete blur.

Suddenly the pain from the whip stopped. I heard him open his drawers again. This time I prayed that he was just putting the whip away. Not getting something else out. I felt the bed sink, as i heard him moving closer to me. I felt some kind of ball being pressed into my mouth, then felt him reach around and tie a string.

"Now, I will have my fun." He said, as I heard a small zipper being undone. I assumed it was just from his jeans, and knew I was right when I felt his dick against my opening.

With out preparation or warning, he slammed his cock inside of me as fast as he could. I screamed out in pain. Not that any noise came out thanks to gag ball in my mouth. Which caused him to smack my breast. As he pounded into me, he reached around my legs, and pinched my left nipple as hard as he could. Then he switched to my right boob. Then right back to the left one. All I could do was scream and cry, I was in so much pain I was surprised I was conscious. After what felt like eternity, my father released his load all over my chest. Then he flopped next to me on the bed. I waited for him to untie me, but after a few minutes it seemed like he wasn't going to. I knew once he began to snore that I wouldn't be getting out of this anytime soon. More tears began to fall at the realization. How could he do this? I wonder as i stared up at the ceiling.

I don't know how long I was tied up like this, when I suddenly felt him move.

"I should do this to you more often. Just the sight of you like this is making me hard again." I heard my father say, before i felt something on my boob.

He began to suck and lick, and tease my nipple. The lights were out, and it was still dark outside. The only light that we had in the room came from the half moon outside. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what he was doing. He began to touch my other boob, while he still played with the right one. Then his hand slowly traveled south on my body, going for my pussy. He began to play with my clit, while still sucking on my boobs. Once my pussy began to respond, despite my protests, he easily slipped a finger in. Thanks to my juices flowing, it didn't hurt this time. But there was still some pain from before that it wasn't entirely pleasurable. After about a minute of pumping one finger, he added a second finger. Then a third. Once he could easily slip all four fingers in, he stopped and moved around.

 _Not again._ I thought as i began to cry again.

Sure enough, he thrust into my pussy fast. Luckily this time, he was quick. He came with in two minutes. After cumming all over my face, he untied the ropes and the gag ball.

"Now go away, you filthy hoe." He stated as he walked towards his bathroom. "And don't even think about taking a shower." he said as he closed the bathroom door.

I slowly got into a sitting position on the bed, and tried to stand up. But my legs were in so much pain that I just fell to the floor. I army crawled into my room, kicking the door lock. Again wishing I was able to get a lock for my door. Pulled myself onto my bed and laying flat on my back. I cried myself to sleep.


	7. Thank god it's Saturday

Thank god it was Saturday. Which meant I would have the house to myself. Since my father would be spending the weekend camping with his friends. The same friends from last night. At least I didn't have to see that monster for two whole days. Plus no school. Thank god! i was in so much pain, I still couldn't walk very well. my legs were bright as purple from the whip and the ropes. As were my wrists, not to mention the bite marks on my chest.

 _Sick bastard._ I thought as I slowly climbed down the stairs. I went into the kitchen and to the fridge to see what there was to eat.

 **Thanks for last night. I will see you on Monday. Do not invite friends over. Do not invite boys over. Do not go anywhere. And don't even think about touch my stuff. Stay home. Have a great weekend. If you disobey, you will be punished.**

I took the note off the fridge and shredded it into the smallest pieces I possibly could. Then I opened the door to the fridge. Pulled out the milk, going to the cupboard next to the fridge. Getting the cereal out, then grabbing a bowl and spoon. Walked over to the table, sitting down. I hissed in pain when the back of my legs hit the hard chair. I poured the cereal into the bowl, then poured the milk. As I ate my food, I kept daydreaming about what it would be like to finally be free of this horrid place. Where I would be able to come home after going out, and not have to clean up after a drunk man. Where the abuse would stop. Where I wouldn't be hit just for speaking my mind. But of course I still had two years before that dream became a reality.

 _I hate my life._ I thought as I continued to eat.

After eating, I placed my bowl and spoon in the sink. Then I walked into the living room, picking up the remote as i sat down on the couch. I turned the tv flipping it to my favorite channel. Around two o'clock, I got up and made me some lunch. This time I took it into the living room with me. Then I put a movie in, and watched it.

I must have fallen asleep during the movie, cause the next thing i knew my phone was ringing. I got off the couch and got the phone just as it rang for the third time.

"Hello?" I said into the device.

"Oh my gosh! You will not believe what I just saw!" Exclaimed the voice on the other line.

"What?" I asked sitting back on the couch.

"As I was on my way back home, from shopping of course, I saw Reid at the park with Hotch. And you're never going to believe what they were doing. So I'm just going to tell you. They were passing a football around with the one and only chocolate god." She stated in her most girlish voice possible.

"Derek Morgan?" I asked surprised that he would be hanging out with Reid.

"Yes."

"No way! But he's the quarter back of the foot ball time." I said.

"I know! But let's get real. Have you seen him with out his shirt? I almost died just by looking."

"Oh come one, Garcia stop being so dramatic." I laughed.

"No seriously. I almost hit the car in front of me." She said in a dead serious voice.

"Garcia!" I exclaimed, shaking my head.

"What? In my defense, that man should not go around with out a shirt on." She stated though there was evidence of a smile. "Anyways, that's not why I was calling you."

"Oh? And why are you calling then?" I asked confused.

"You and I are going to the park to meet up with the boys."

"Can't." I sighed leaning back.

"He still won't let you out?" She asked with a sad voice.

"At least not while he's gone." I replied.

"Wait if he's gone..."

"No. Don't even think about it Garcia. He will find out if I go out. He always finds out."

"Oh come on. How long is he gone?" She asked.

"Until Monday." I replied with out thinking.

"See, then there's no harm!" She exclaimed in excitement. "Please, please, please, please!" She begged.

"Garcia, I love you, but I just can't this time." I said, looking at my body.

 _Bastard._ I thought when I thought of what he did to me, just because I told him no.

I shuddered at thought of what he might do to me if I snuck out of the house while he was gone.

"Sorry, but I can't Garcia. Maybe next time I will." I stated, as I got off the couch and headed towards my room.

"But Em!"

"Garcia, I really can't." I said closing my door. "I'm sorry. If he found out..." Shuddering.

"You'd get grounded." She sighed.

 _Yeah. Something like that..._ I thought shaking my head.

"Alright. Well I'll let you go. I'm ready to go to the park and get to know that dark chocolate thunder man." She said with a smile in her voice.

"Alright, call me tomorrow to let me know what happened." I stated before we hung up.

I took the phone back into the living room, and headed back up to my room. I pulled the covers back, and climbed into bed. After getting all snuggled underneath, I closed my eyes, and began to relax


	8. Hello Monday

I woke up early Monday morning. The first thing I did was look outside to see if the monster had returned home yet or not. I gave a breathe of relief when I didn't see his car. I went to my dresser, pulled out my under garments, and jeans. Got a cute plain blue shirt out of the closet, gathered all my school books placing them in my bag. Then got my shoes out of my closet, putting them near my bag. Once everything was ready, I walked to my bathroom, turned on the water and got undressed. Then I stepped under the water, and closed my eyes enjoying the feel of the heat. I loved being the only at home. It was peaceful and not so intense. After my body was washed, hair was clean, and legs and armpits shaved, I got out. I wrapped a towel around my body, then wrapped my hair in another one. Brushed my teeth, then went to my room. I unwrapped my towel letting it drop to the floor.

"A body like that could make any man weak in the knees." I heard someone say.

"AHHH!" I screamed quickly bending over to pick up my towel. "What the hell?" I asked looking at the man standing in the doorway. "Who the hell are you?" I asked backing up.

"I'm George." The man answered as he casually leaned against the door frame.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking for an escape route.

"To hang out of course." He answered simply, his eyes travelling my body.

"Get out of my room!" I yelled, throwing a notebook at him.

"Ha, ha." The man smiled even though he did leave my rooom.

I ran to the door, slamming it shut. I waited a few minutes before I quickly got dressed. Once I was ready to go, I slowly opened my door.

"What the hell man?" I asked when I saw George leaning against the wall opposite of my room. "What do you want?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"There's no need to be mean little girl."

"Emily. My name is Emily." I stated.

"Doesn't matter. Why are you dressed like that?" He asked as he stood up straight.

"I'm going to school." I replied, as i tried to not show him how uncomfortable and scared I was.

"Actually, You're staying home." Stated another voice as someone came up the stairs.

"But Dad, it's Monday. I have classes."

"Don't worry. I already called the school." He replied as he stood next to the other guy. "We're going out for the day." He said with a sick smile.

"Where?" I asked not liking this at all.

"A surprise." He replied as he moved close to me.

I turned, trying to close my door, i got it mostly close, but his foot got in the way. He shoved against the door, causing me fall as it opened.

"Enough Emily. Get up. And let's go." He stated with a face of pure disgust.

I stood up, then walked towards my father. He grabbed my arm and pulled me along, as we went down the stairs and got into a car. George got into the drivers seat, while my dad and I sat in the back. I tried to pull away from my father, but there was no use, he was to strong. I watched as the man driving took all the small back roads. We drove up the canyon and to a large log cabin.

"Here we are." Smiled the man in the front.

"Where are we?" I asked as my father got out.

"We're at a friends cabin." Answered my father. "Now listen here." He hissed as he pulled me towards him hard. "You are a guest here, you will behave with manners. If they ask you if you're hungry or thirsty you say yes whether you are or not. If they say go to a room so we can talk you leave to that room. You do as they say." Squeezing my arm tightly. "Is that clear?" He asked looking me striaght in the eyes.

"Yes." I answered fearing what was to come next.

"Let's go." He said, as he loosen his grip. We walked up the stairs and into the house.

"Ah welcome back Steve." Smiled a man in his late thirties, with a soul patch. "This must be Emily, who we've heard so much about." He smiled as he looked at me.

"Hello." I smiled, trying not to show how scared I was.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked holding out a beer.

"Water please." I replied.

"Emily, he is offering you a beer. not water." My father said with a smile, though I knew it was fake.

"Please Steve, it's alright, if the lady wants water, she shall have water. Carol, Go get Emily a glass of ice water please."

A man that was sitting on the love seat suddenly got up and walked into another room, returning with a glass of water a few seconds later. He gave it to me, with a sick smile.

"Thank you." I said, taking the glass from him. I took a sip, once I saw all eyes were on me.

"Come, follow me." Stated the man as turned and lead us to a large living room, that could have fit twice the furniture if he wanted to. I chose to sit down on one of the chairs, so I wouldn't be forced to sit with any one else.

"So how old are you Emily?" Asked the host.

"Sixteen." I replied, gripping the glass so tight, I was sure it would break at some point.

"What grade are you in?" The man who got me water asked.

"I'm a junior. Eleventh."

"What's your favorite class?" George asked.

"Math." I lied, no way was I going to let my dad know how much I wanted to be in the FBI, so I could get rid of people like him.

"Do you have any friends?" Asked another guy who had been sitting there the whole time.

"Just two. We're the out casts of the school." Taking a sip of the water.

"So tell us about yourself Emily."


	9. Just like any other day

Around eleven pm my father and the guy named George drove me home. My father invited the guy in for a drink before he left. I walked up to my room, rethinking about today. Nothing bad had happened. No one hurt me, or touched me, or hit me. Not even the monster downstairs. I quickly got undressed and redressed in my pajamas, trying to hurry before anyone came in through my door. I wasn't sure what my father was up to, but I doubted that it was over.

I pulled the covers back and got into bed, pulling them back over my body. I rolled onto my right side so i was facing the door, and waited. Waited for the other man to leave. Waited for the monster to come in. Waited for sleep to take over. Which ever one decided to happen first.

I woke up to my alarm going off at six-thirty in the morning. The monster hadn't came in, and as far as I knew the other guy was still here. I got out of my warm comfy bed, walking over to the window. I pulled my curtains to the side, and saw the guys car was gone. I let go of the fabric and began to get ready for school. I knew that my friends were going to ask where i was yesterday. So I spent the time getting ready trying to come up with a good reason. But the only excuse I could come up with was the flu. Hopefully that would be good enough for them. After i was dress, and had eaten, I grabbed my bag off the floor and walked out of the door. I went to the bus stop waiting for the bus. When I got on board, I was surprised to see someone else was on before me. I was always first.

"Morning." The other student smiled, scooting over so i could sit in the back with them.

"Where's your car?" I asked sitting down next to Aaron.

"In the shop. Tires needed to be replaced." He replied looking relaxed.

"So how long will you be riding the bus?" I asked smiling.

"Just for the day." He answered as we pulled up to the next stop.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is Aaron Hotchner on the bus?" Garcia asked rubbing her eyes, as she sat down across from us.

"I know. Shocker right?" I asked nudging her with my elbow.

"Dude where's your car?" Reid asked as he sat down by Garcia.

"Shop." He answered easily.

We rode the bus laughing and talking, and for once in a long time, i had forgotten all my worries at home. When we arrived at the school, we walked to our lockers then headed to home class together.

"Morning class." Ms. Seaver stated as she stood in front of the class room. "You all know the drill." Walking back towards her desk.

There was noise of everyone pulling paper and books and writing utensils out of bags and binders. I pulled me law homework out of my bag, and began to fill out the worksheet. After Home Room, I went to Math with Reid. We sat by each other, pulling out books out. All though most of the class were just over a hour long, this one seemed to drag on and on for longer than the normal time. I basically ran out of the room once the bell rang. Reid and I went to our lockers pulling out our books for the last two classes of the day. Which were for me English and History. I had English with Aaron and history with Garcia. Unfortunately today only Reid and I had Lunch together. We walked over to a table in the corner after getting our food.

"Hey there Pretty Boy." Stated the quarter back of the football team, holding a tray of food.

"Hey Derek." Reid replied blushing.

"May I sit with you today?" Derek asked.

"Of course." Reid answered quickly scooting over so he could sit down.

"Thank you." Derek smiled setting his tray down on the table. "You must be Emily." Holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Hello." I smiled shaking his hand. I glanced at Reid who was blushing bright red.

"How come you're not sitting with your friends?" Reid asked though he refused to look at the man next to him.

"I've got the whole period to myself. No class. I sat with them last lunch. Non of them have this lunch." Derek answered as he took a bite of his food.

"So you just stay here in the lunch room the whole time?"

"Pretty much. Got nothing else to do for the time being."

"Must get boring." I stated.

"Not really." He shrugged. "So what are you two doing after school?" He asked looking from Reid to me and back to Reid.

"Homework." I answered first.

"Same, But afterwards I'm free. Why? Did you want to do something?" Reid asked looking a little hopeful.

"I was thinking about hitting up the park around five this evening. Would you and your friends like to join?"

"I would love to, I can ask the others." Reid replied his cheeks warming up again.

"What about you Emily?"

"I'd have to check with my dad." I replied, though I already there was no chance of me being able to go out.

We continued to talk, while enjoying our food. I kept thinking of ways to get out this evening. I was hoping that I could just ask and he would say yes. But that was doubtful. I hardly ever got what I wanted when it came to hanging out with friends after school. Before school, there was no problem. I just had to get to school early. But even then it was only an hour to an hour and a half before the first bell. I sighed shaking my head to clear my thoughts. I knew it was pointless to ask, so I couldn't figure out why I was getting all worked up.

After lunch, we all headed our separate ways. I was the first one in English, I walked to the back of the class pulling my book out along with paper and a pencil. Then I began to doodle, not really paying attention to when the rest of the class came in.

"Hey." Aaron smiled as he sat down next to me.

"Hey." I replied, as I couldn't help my lips turning up at the corners.

"So I was passing Derek in the Hallway, and he had asked to hang out tonight. I was wondering if you would like to join us." He said.

"I'd have to ask my dad. You're just gonna be at the park at five right?" I asked as I thought of more excuses to get me out of the house tonight.

"Yeah, the one on Skyline, with the huge field. Derek's determined to teach Reid one sport before summer."

"Which one is he trying to teach him?" I asked with a little giggle.

"We tried football. But that didn't end well. So he was talking about teaching Reid baseball." Aaron answered laughing as well.

"Alright class today..." The teacher began, as he started to write on the white board.

The rest of the school day was a drag, though, I still wasn't happy when it ended. I rather surfer through a boring day at School, than to return to the hell that awaited for me at home.


	10. Taking it one day at a time

I walked through the door, unhappy that my father was still here. After closing the door, I went to the kitchen to start my chores. But sadly i didn't get much farther than through the threshold when I saw my father.

"Hello." I said with a fake smile setting my bag on the floor. I knew better than to set on the table or counter. Last time I did that I got smacked so hard i fell to the floor.

"How was school?" He asked in a polite tone, sipping on a glass of ice water.

"Uneventful." I replied moving towards the sink.

"Leave them." He said as he moved closer to me. "You can do them tomorrow."

"It's no trouble to do them today." I replied with a smile trying to be as sweet as I could be.

"I said, leave them." He repeated in a harsh voice.

"Yes sir." I said stopping in my tracks.

I began to turn around to get my bag and go upstairs to do homework when he spoke again. "Stop."

I stopped moving, only turning my head to face him. "Yes?" I asked looking at him.

"Against the counter." He ordered as he sat his glass down by the sink.

I was foolish to think that I would be able to go one day with out him touching me. I leaned my back against the counter, so i could see him. He moved towards me slowly, taking his time as his eyes traveled the length of my body. He placed his hands on my hips, then flipped me over so my back as towards him. He placed a hand on my back between my shoulders, the roughly pushed me down. While his left hand kept me in place, his right hand moved towards the front of my pants undoing the zipper and button. Then he pulled them down all the way till they were on the floor. He placed one knee between legs, so he could get between them. Moved his right hand up my leg, towards my vagina. Where he began to rub the outer skin. My body began to respond to his touch despite my efforts to not give in to the pleasure. I knew how wrong it was, but my body still gave into his touch. I bit my lower lip to keep from moaning out loud.

He inserted a finger pass my wet folds, and into my hole. I tried to not respond, but a tiny moan still managed to escape from my lips. I bowed my head forwards until it touched the cool granite of the counter.

"Maybe I should continue to take my time with you if you're going to respond like this." My father whispered in my ear as he added another finger.

Again a moan came out against my will.

"Yeah, that's right." He groaned as he added a third finger.

After a few moments of fingering me, he took his fingers out.

"Suck." He commanded holding out his fingers to my mouth.

I took his index finger into my mouth first, then the second, then finally the third.

"Damn, you look so hot and sexy sucking your own juices off of my fingers." He said as he fiddled with his button and zipper on his trousers.

With out any warning, or foresight, he slammed his monstrous cock inside of me with one quick movement. I let out a deep moan throwing my head back with my eyes closed. I began to hate myself for responding to him like this. But damn it felt good. Even if it was wrong, which it totally was. He reach both hands to the front of my body. One hand began to play with my boob, while the other one began to play with my clit.

I hated this man for what he did to me. I hated that I kept responding to him. I wanted it to all end. He kept fucking me hard and fast, when finally there was a knock on the door.

"Damn it, I'm so close..." He groaned breathing heavily. "Just a little more..." He said picking up his pace.

There was another knock on the door, but that didn't stop him, instead he just kept moving.

"Hold on!" He yelled after the third knock.

He bent his head down as he covered my mouth, bit my shoulder, screaming out his release. I scream out into his hand in both pleasure and pain. Once he was done spilling his seed inside of me, he let go of my shoulder and mouth. I fell forward onto the counter trying to catch my breath, as I heard him pulling his pants back up

"Pull your pants up and get out of sight." He hissed smacking my bare butt as he walked by.

I bent down, to pull my underwear and pants up then went and hid in the guest bathroom that we had down here. Once I closed the door, I heard my father open the front door.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" I heard my father ask, the person at the door.

"I was wondering if Emily would be able to hang out tonight sir." I heard a familiar voice say at th e door.

 _Oh god! No please let this be a dream!_ I thought screaming in my head.

"Hold on." I heard my father say. "Emily!" He screamed.

I twisted the door knob, and walked out to the foyer. "Yes dad?" I asked keeping my eyes on my father, not the person behind him.

"You have a friend." He said, though he had no smile on his, which the other person couldn't see. Since my father wasn't facing them.

I finally looked up at the person behind my father. "Hey Aaron." I said, trying to show any weakness or fear. "Was up?" I asked walking closer to the door.

"I was wondering if you could hang out." he smiled, his perfect teeth showing.

"Dad, would it be okay?" I asked, knowing either way there was going to be hell to pay.

"Sure." He replied with a smile that I could tell was fake and just for show. "Just be back by ten it is a school night." He added.

"I'll just go grab my shoes, I'll be right down." I said turning around and heading for my room.


	11. Friends, always great to have right?

I quickly grabbed my jacket and shoes, then walked back down the stairs. Where Aaron and my father were standing.

"Ready?" Aaron asked when I was in his line of sight.

"Yes."I replied walking towards the door. "I'll be home by ten." I said to my father walking out into the chilly weather.

Winter was almost over, thankfully. There wasn't any snow on the ground, no clouds in sight. But the wind was blowing and it was cold still. I walked to the car that I assumed was Aaron's. Who got opened the door, waited for me to get in before closing the door. I glanced back at the house, and saw my father looking at us behind the window. I shuddered when I saw the look on his face. Sure enough there would be hell to pay when I got home. But at least I bought a few hours of joy and happiness before i had to pay that debt.

"Cold?" Aaron asked pulling out of the drive way.

"Huh?" I asked bringing myself back into the car and away from the house.

"You shuddered twice. Are you cold?" He asked as we drove to the park.

"Oh, no i'm okay, just getting use to the temperature change." I lied.

A few moments later, we pulled into the parking lot at the park. I could already see Derek, Reid, Garcia and another blonde girl.

"Soccer ?" I asked looking at Aaron.

"Yeah, Derek thinks it might be a better sport since Reid doesn't do well with throwing balls." He smiled as he opened his door.

We climbed out of the car and walked over towards the other people. Garcia turned around at the sound of our arrival. She was standing next to Derek. The blonde was in the field with Reid showing him how to kick the ball that laid on the ground. I walked up to Garcia's side and watched as Reid ran towards the ball. He swung his right foot back, kicking it forward aiming for the ball. And missed. He fell backwards onto his butt.

"Ouch." Aaron and I said at the same time.

"How many times has he done that?" I asked looking at Garcia.

"Every time he's gone to kick the ball." Garcia replied with a faint smile on her face.

"You've got this pretty boy." Derek yelled clapping his hands together.

"I'm done. Can't we do something that isn't going to abuse me?" Reid asked walking away from the untouched ball.

"I've got a bat, ball and mitt in my trunk hold on." Derek replied as he took off running for his car.

While Derek went to get the things, the blonde picked up the ball and began to walk towards us. He returned a few moments later with the said items in hand.

"Baseball?" Reid asked his eyes popping out of his head. "I meant like go get food, or watch a movie, or go the the library! Not more sports." He whined.

"Oh come on Spencer, we're just trying to get you to do something proactive." The blonde stated.

"But JJ, I suck at being active. Which is why I don't do anything in Gym but walk." Reid retorted with a pout.

"Just try it." Derek ordered with a grin that showed all his teeth. He handed Aaron the baseball. "Can you pitch?" He asked.

"Of course." Aaron replied, as he walked towards the pitchers mat.

As he walked away, our hands brushed against each other. I felt a jolt of electricity run up my arm, and all through my body. Derek grabbed Reid by the hand pulling him toward the home base, despite his protests. Once they got the mat, Derek handed Reid the bat. Reid took it from his hands, holding it awkwardly, swinging it in front of him at a weird angle.

"No, no. Like this." Derek said as he stood behind Reid.

He reached forward and placed his hands over top of Reid's. Placing their hands in the proper position. Then he swung their arms out, and back in. Letting Reid get use to the feel of the wooden object in his hands. He was murmuring things in Reid's ears as he swung their arms again. After about five times of Derek swinging their arms, he let go and stepped back.

I saw Reid take a deep breathe, swinging the bat by his self. Then he nodded to Aaron, to let him know that he was ready for the first ball. Aaron threw the ball towards Reid, who swung the bat a fraction of a second to late.

"It's okay, try again." Derek smiled throwing the ball back to Aaron.

Reid nodded at Aaron again once he was ready for the next ball. Again Aaron threw the baseball towards Reid, who swung the baseball bat, a second before the ball came towards him.

"Ugh, this is hopeless." Reid sigh dropping his arms, so the rested by his side.

"No it's not. Just one more time." Derek stated throwing the ball to Aaron again.

Reid practiced swinging the bat twice before nodding to Aaron to let him know he was ready. I saw Derek's lips move, just before Reid swung.

"Yes!" We all cheered once Reid swung that bat that hit the ball mid air.

Derek walked up to Reid wrapping his arms around his shoulders pulling him in for a hug.

"That was awesome." JJ smiled clapping her hands.

"Good job!" Garcia yelled also clapping.

The boys took turns pitching and swinging. Well Aaron and Derek pitched, Reid mostly just swung every two turns.

"So, how do you know Derek?" Garcia asked turning towards JJ.

"We have a few classes together. Like Gym." She answered smiling.

Us girls started talking, while the boy continued to play. After about ten minutes of the guys playing, and us talking we decided to go get some dinner. I drove with Aaron. Garcia and JJ Rode together leaving Reid and Derek together.

"I think Derek likes Reid." Aaron smiled after a few moments of silence.

"Well yeah. They make really good friends. I think Reid even likes Derek, which is good. He needs a guy friend." I replied looking out the window.

"Haha." Aaron laughed shaking his head.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"I think Derek likes Reid more than a friend." He said looking at me with a glint in his eye.

"Like, like-like?" I asked shocked. "No way! Derek, isn't gay." I said a moment later when all i got from Aaron was a look that said 'Duh'.

"Actually..."He said letting his sentence hang.

"No. No. No way!" I stated in a hushed voice, even though we were the only ones here. "He doesn't seem gay..." I thought looking back on all the times I was around Derek.

"Oh trust me he is." He said, pulling into the lot next to Derek.

"Umm..." I started to ponder the idea of those two together. And found that I kinda like the idea. A lot. "I wonder if Reid likes him back." I said.

"There's only one way to find out." Aaron said shutting the car off and getting out.

I hadn't realized that I had spoken out loud enough for him to hear me. I shrugged jumping out of the car and following him into the fast food place. We walked to the front, ordered some food. Again Aaron insisted I get something and he was going to pay. I had to admit it was nice of him to offer. And again I got something small and cheap. I wasn't use to other spending money on me. Once we all ordered we picked out a table to sit and wait. We sat down at a round table. Derek sat next to Reid who sat next to JJ, sitting next to Garcia, who was next to me, and I sat next to Aaron, who was by Derek. We began to talk about random things. I kept watching Derek and Reid interact with each other. I saw Reid lean towards Derek, and Derek lean towards Reid. I took that as a good sign. Once the food came, Derek playfully stole Reid's fries, stating that he should have gotten some. When replied with 'Cause stealing yours is so much more fun.' When Reid had asked why he didn't. We stayed and continue to joke around and hang out until around nine-thirty when Aaron had stated he should get me home before it became ten o'clock. I sighed figuring that this fun, happy, carefree night had to come to an end at some point. We said our goodbye's and headed home. The drive home seem to take seconds though I knew it was really minutes. I said goodbye and got out, heading to the house.

I opened the door, waved and then closed it. I didn't even have time to breath before my head was slammed into the door that I was still holding on to.


	12. A Stranger in the Night

My vision started to go black, when my head connected with the wood of the door.

"How dare you!" Hissed my father has his hand was still tangled in my hair. "Who was that boy?"

"Just a guy from school." I answered.

"Are you fucking him?" He asked pushing my head harder against the door.

"No!" I answered wondering where this was all coming from.

I felt him move closer towards me, leaning in. "You better not be, you are mine!" He yelled letting go of my hair. "Get out of my sight." He stated walking away from me.

I wait until he was in the living room, went to the kitchen got my bag, then I ran up stairs to my room. I threw the door open, closing it softly as not to upset my father even more then he already was. I shook my head, denying the fact that I knew this was going to happen. Though I was surprise that, that was all that happened. I was honestly expecting a lot more than getting my head slammed against the door. Hell, I wasn't even expecting that to happen. I was kinda glad that, that was all that I got. I set my bag on my bed, opening it up to get my homework out. I sat down on my bed, pulling my notebook onto my lap, resting my text book on the bed.

After all my homework was done, it was almost midnight. I stuffed my things back into my bag, setting it on the floor near my closet and got ready for bed. After brushing my teeth, i climbed into my bed pulling the sheets over my body, turning on my side facing the door. I fell asleep thinking about what Aaron had said about Derek and Reid liking each other, and smiled.

I felt something get shoved inside of my vagina with extreme force. My eye flew open as I cried out in pain. I could see a dark form hovering over me, in the dark.

"What the...?" I started to ask, when a hand covered my mouth.

"Shh..." Said a voice i knew that I've heard before, but I couldn't place a face to it.

I tried to move, to get the person on top of me off. But I couldn't get him to budge. He was to heavy. I expected him to pick up his pace, like my father always had, but he just continued to go slow. He kept his hand on my mouth the entire time he pushed in and out of me. When he finally came, in side of me, he put his head into my pillow and screamed out his release. Then after a few moments of him coming down from his high, he lifted his face up.

"This is our little secret." He stated before he removed his hand and got off of me walking out of my room.

Once he was gone, I waited as I heard him walking down the stairs and out the front door. After a few moments of silence, I got up walked to my door, opening it slowly. Then I peeked outside. I could hear my father snores from inside his room. I looked behind me at my clock which read a little after five am. Since it was almost six, and there was no way I was going to fall asleep again, I walked downstairs and locked the door. Then went back up and started to get ready for the day.

The bus ride to school, was a long one. Again Aaron was riding with us, stating that his car was still in the shop. When we got to school, I went straight to my locked and got my book.

"You okay?" Garcia asked looking at me with wide worried eyes.

"Yeah." I replied, lying.

"You seem tired." Reid put in as we walked to Home room.

"Nightmare." I answered taking my seat in the back.

Aaron and managed to convince Adam, who use to sit on my right to switch him seats. After they switched seats, Aaron gave me a smile, as he sat down. I tried to return it, but I knew that I failed. I couldn't smile, I couldn't be happy despite the fact I was at school, away from the home and the monster. I was still shaken up from this morning and the person who came in and touched me. The way only my father has ever touched me. Although he was more gentle and not so rough, it still bothered me that he had managed to get in the house. I pondered the thought of how the man got in the house. And how long he had been there. As I was wondering the possibilities Aaron had slid a piece of paper onto my desk.

 _ **What's going on?** _

**_Nothing. Just thinking._** I wrote back quickly.

 _ **About...?**_

 ** _My nightmare from last night._**

 ** _Want to talk about it?_**

 ** _No._** I answered knowing that there was no way I could talk about it. I passed him the note back.

What was there to talk about? Someone I know, or at least met came into my room and raped me. I wondered if possibly he knew my father. I would have to ask him when I got home. But even then how would I ask him? It's not like I could just go home and be like 'Hey dad, did you have any friends over last night?'. I would get punished, and badly. I'm not talking about a smack or sent to my room. No I mean punished like the night I told him no when he tried to touch me. Hell questioning what he did and with who would get me a lot more then what happened that night. I shuddered at the thought. No there was no way I would be able to ask him who was over last night. I sighed as I realized this.

 _ **Speak. Tell me what's really going on.**_ Came a note from my left side.

 _ **Garcia, I'm fine. Just a really bad night last night.**_

 _ **What was the dream about?**_

 _ **Don't worry about it. I don't want to talk about it. Just drop it okay.**_

I knew even as I wrote these words, that her feeling would be hurt. But I didn't care. I couldn't tell her anything that happened in my personally life. I couldn't tell anyone. Just the thought of what would happen if i did had me shaking. No this was my own personal hell. And I wasn't about to bring the most innocent, and kind hearted girl into it. She was better off not knowing, so she wouldn't be suffering like i was.

Finally the bell for second period rang. I gathered my things and walked out of the class heading to my next one. I was glad that I had art by myself. I wasn't a great artist, i wasn't even good. But at least I wouldn't have my friends bothering me. Now don't get me wrong I love my friends. I really do. But there were days like today, that I wished I didn't have any. Then I wouldn't ever have to worry about them finding out the truth. The truth that would surely have them running for the hills.


	13. What's This?

After school, I went home riding the bus. As the school day came closer and closer to an end, my foul mood became sour. I walked as slow was possible with out it looking like I was dreading home. Though I truly was, I didn't need Aaron to worry about me. He and I were the last ones on the bus. All three of my friends tried to get me to talk but to no prevail.

As my house came into view I saw that my father had a friend over. I smiled knowing that this meant there would be no punishments until later. Which meant I would be able to do chores, homework and even relax a little before anything bad could happen to me. I opened the door, and immediately froze.

"Ah Steve, you're such a good friend." Laughed the same voice from my bedroom last night.

 _What? No way?_ I couldn't believe my luck. Here I was wondering who came into my room last night, and he was already here sitting in the living room with my father! It was both good and bad luck. Good, cause I would be able to see who he is. And bad because he might have another chance to come into my room tonight.

"Emily, it's rude to eavesdrop." My father said in a deep voice.

"Sorry father." I said walking into the living room. "I just didn't want to interrupt you is all."

"You remember George right?" He asked as the other man turned to face me.

 _Of course! the night we all went to the cabin! That's where I had heard his voice._ I thought though out loud I had said Hi, to George.

"Is there anything you need before I do my chores and homework?" I asked my father trying not to show how much having the other guy here bothered me.

"Actually yes. George and I were just talking about how hungry we are. Go make us something to eat." My father answered with a dismissive hand.

I nodded once and went to the kitchen. I couldn't believe that both monsters who raped me were sitting in the same room. I began to wonder if my father knew that George came into my room last night. I made both men sandwiches and chips, then took it out to them.

"Here you go." I smiled handing my father his plate first. There was a smack on my butt.

I looked at my father with wide eyes. but both his hands were on the sides of his chair. The hand that had smacked my butt was still on my butt. I slowly turned my head to look behind me. I saw George standing right behind me, with a large lump in his pants. He hand began to move. I stood up, his hand falling off my butt. I held out his plate, trying to keep calm.

"Thank you." George smiled taking the plate and putting it on the table.

I nodded and turned to get out of the room. But George was quick, he grabbed my hand and pulled me against his chest. I could feel his cock rubbing against my butt crack. I turned to look at my dad, who was just sitting there.

"You're welcome to use my bed, or hers." My father said with an evil smile taking another sip.

"What? But dad..." I started to say when George's hand reached inside the front of my pants. "No. Stop." I said, trying to pull his hand out.

"Emily. You will behave, and be nice to our guest." My father hissed from his chair.

"Come on." George said in my ear pushing me towards the stairs.

We climbed the stairs awkwardly, then went into my room. He pushed me onto my bed, pulling his pants and underwear down.

"Please don't." I whispered as my eyes began to fill with tears.

"Open." He said in a dangerous voice moving closer to the bed.

I closed my eyes, and obeyed him, fearing for the worst. He placed his cock in my mouth, grabbing my head on both sides holding it in place. Then he started to fuck my mouth. Once he started to precum, he pulled out and pushed me back. He took off my jeans and underwear pulling them to the ground. Then he climbed on top of me just like he did last night and placed his cock at my entrance. He pushed inside with force, causing me to scream out in pain. Though I didn't want it last night, i was at least moist, but when he went inside of me tonight, i was completely dried. After what seemed like forever, he pulled out moving up my body so his cock was in front of my face. Then he took his hand placing it on his cock pumping it up and down. He came all over my face. He climbed off of me and the bed so I thought that he was finally done. But instead he flipped me over onto my stomach. I looked behind me and saw that even though he came he was still large and hard. I continue to cry, wondering when this would end when I heard my bedroom door open.

"How's it going?" I heard my father ask.

"Wonderful." George replied as he pushed inside of me again. I expected to hear my father leave, so i was taken by surprise when he was face to face with me.

"Oh stop your crying." He said with a vicious voice. He pulled his pants down, freeing his cock from his pants. "Open." He commanded taking hold of my head.

When I didn't obey, he smacked me hard. He repeated his order, sticking his dick in my mouth when I obeyed. As George fucked my pussy, my father face fucked me. My father shoved me down on his cock as far as I could go, releasing his load in my mouth. He screamed out his release only pulling out when he was done.

"Don't be afraid to let go inside of her." My father told George after he came down from his sexual high.

At my fathers words, George sped up his pace, cumming with in moments of my father. He smacked my ass hard kneading it as he came inside of me. Once he was done, my father moved around the bed.

"Wanna hear her really get into it?" He asked as I felt my father's hands on my hips.

"You mean, like moan?" George asked coming around to the front of the bed.

"Watch." My father replied pulling me up off the bed.

He walked me to the middle of the room pushing me down on the ground on my hands and knees. He placed his self behind me, making sure my ass was in the air, and my face on the ground. Then he stuck a finger inside of my hole, adding another one a minute later. He reached his other hand around my body, and began to play with my clit. I bit my lip to keep from letting out a moan. When he added a third, I again tried to keep it in but I couldn't. I moaned as he added pressure to my clit. After a few moments of finger fucking me, my father replaced his fingers with his cock. He slowly pushed in which caused a lot of pleasure for me that I wasn't use to. Again I moaned.

"Damn!" George said, I looked up to him whacking off. He knelt down in front of me, placing his cock at my mouth. "You know what to do." He said his eyes full of lust.

My father withdrew his cock, pushing it back in slowly. I opened my mouth to moan, and George shoved his cock in fast. This time when he fucked my face, he did it slowly only using one hand to guide me. I moaned around his cock when my father slammed his into my pussy.

"She is soaking." My dad moaned as he moved his hands up to my boobs.

He began to play with them as George continued to fuck my face. With in three minutes both men came. George shot his cum down my throat and my father released his seeds inside of me. When George pulled out first, I let my head fall to the ground. Then my dad pulled out, and pushed my ass to the side. Both men got their pants on and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them.


	14. A Sleepless Night

I laid there on the floor for a few moments, trying to come down from my sexual high. Even though I was against my father fucking me, and George as well, my body wasn't. Once I got my breathing under control, I got up and went to my bathroom. I turned the water on and got under. I washed my body then turned around so my head was directly under the steam of water. After a few moments, I turned the water off and got out of the shower. I wrapped my body in a towel and went to my room. I closed the door and took the towel off. Got dressed for bed and went to sleep.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning what little sleep I did get got disturbed by the howling of the wind. A little after five am, I gave up on trying to catch any sleep and decided to just get ready for school. Normally I would take the bus, but today i was ready to leave the house before six, so i decided to walk instead and get breakfast at school. I got to the school close to six-thirty am. I went to the lunch room, got some french toast and syrup then went and sat down at a table.

"Emily?" I heard a perky voice say.

I looked up to see JJ walking over to be with a huge grin on her face. "Hey JJ." I said though I didn't give a smile of my own.

"You okay?" She asked taking a seat across from me.

"Yeah." I answered then shoved food into my mouth.

"Hold on one sec." She said as she rummaged through her purse. "For your eye bags." She said in a sweet voice holding out some kind of makeup item.

I knew how to use mascara and eye liner, but not this creamy stuff in her hand.

"It's foundation. Here." She said as she put some on her figer. "May I?" She asked coming to my side of the table.

"I guess." I answered not sure what she was going to do with it.

She touched her finger to the bag of my left eye and rubbed the cream stuff into my skin. Then she repeated the actions to my right eye.

"There now you don't look like one of the walking dead." She laughed going back to her side of the table.

"Hey girls." Smiled Derek as he came and sat next to us. "How's it going?" He asked.

"Good." Jj replied as I gave a shrug.

The three of us talked, getting to know each other a little before Aaron came into the room looking around. He had a frown on his face, until his eyes met mine. Then his whole face lit up like a little kid's on christmas morning. He made a b-line towards us.

"There you are. Garcia and Reid said you weren't on the bus this morning." Sitting down next to me.

"I walked." I explained eating more food.

"What?" The three of them asked shocked by my words.

"Em, it's like below thirty, and snowing."

"It wasn't when I walked." I replied shrugging.

Before any of them could say another thing on the matter the bell rang. We all got up and went to our classes.

Today went by in a blur. The whole day as the time ticked by, I kept dreading going home. At lunch, I barely ate, which made Garcia worried. I just told them that I wasn't hungry. They tried to get me to talk about anything, but i kept quiet. When the finally bell rang, i slowly gathered my things. Taking my time.

"Okay what gives?" Garcia asked as I was putting things in my locker.

"What?" I asked jumping since i hadn't heard her come up to me.

"You. You seem down. What's going on?"

"Follow me." I said walking towards the back of the school. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone." I said as tears started to form in my eyes.

"I promise." She said taking both of my hands into hers.

And so I told her everything about what had been going for the last three years. How it started, how it's been getting worst. And what happened yesterday. I told her everything, but left out the gross details.

"Oh my god. Emily you have to tell the police." She said pulling me into a hug.

"I can't." I sobbed. "He'll kill me."

"I won't let him." She said. "But you need to tell. You can't let this continue."

"If I tell, they will take me away for you and Reid and Aaron. And i can't lose my friends." I said pulling away from her.


	15. Hell in a Cabin

**AN: I'm Back! After about three years or so of not being here. First of all as I said before I will be redoing the Secrets and Lies story mostly because when i didn't have a computer I wrote it all out and finished it on paper the old fashion way. So it is completed and ready to go. I was going to do a Nicole and Reid spin off story from Wing Man. But I still haven't gotten any thing to go with. So it might be sometime before I do that. As for another Reid and Hotch Story I haven't gotten a plot bunny that I have liked so I am still Waiting on that. On another note I am working on a Supernatural and Criminal Minds story. The plot is there just got to get the fillers so i can go from point a of the story to point z with out it jumping or missing stuff, or mixing what i have already up. So once I've got that going I will start posting a chapter when I can. As for this story, I will try to post at least a chapter a week, but again I don't have my own computer I am using the house computer that we all use. Now on with the story! (Man it feels good to be back!)**

"Mr. Gideon." Stated a voice over the intercom in the room.

"Yes Mrs Conner."

"Will you please send Emily Prentiss up to the office? Her father is here to pick her up." Mrs. Conner replied.

"Of course." Gideon stated as he turned to look at me. "Ms. Prentiss you may leave. Now class as I was saying..."

 _This can't be good. He never pulls me out._ I thought to myself as i gathered my things and walked out of the room. If I hadn't learned my lesson on making him wait, I would have taken my time. I shuddered at the memory of what he did the last time I made him wait. Sure it was a year ago but i never forgot. I rushed to my locker, threw my books in, grabbed my homework and closed it. I all but ran to the office, and when i got there my father was leaning on the counter chatting with Mrs. Conner who was smiling.

"Hi Dad." I said putting on the best fake smile as i could.

"Hey Honey, ready to go?" He asked doing the same.

"Yup." I replied.

"It was great to meet you Mrs. Conner." My father smiled turning away and heading the door. He held it open for me, walking after me.

"Is Everything okay?" I asked once we were outside of the building.

"Yes. Actually we are going on a trip. So once we get home I want you to pack for three days." He replied once we were in the car.

"May I ask where we're going?" I asked as a horrible thought came to mind.

"You'll find out soon enough. Just pack warm clothes." He answered with his wicked smile as he placed his right hand on my leg, rubbing it gently. "I promise you there will be fun." Looking straight ahead, his smile getting darker.

 _Oh shit._ I thought as i leaned back into my chair. Once we got home, he turned the car off and got out telling me i had ten minutes to be ready.

I went straight to my room, pulled out my back pack from last school year and began to throw my clothes and items in it. I pack enough clothes for three days, one pair of pajamas, and then went to my bath room and grabbed my tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush and my small bottles of shampoo and conditioner and a old bar of soap. throwing it in a small plastic bag. I was just put everything in my backpack when my father came into the room.

"Time to go." He stated from the door.

"Just finished" I replied zipping the bag up.

"Good. Lets go then." Walking out of my room.

I lifted the bag onto my shoulder and then followed him, closing my door behind me. I threw my bag into the back seat of his car and climbed in the front. I buckled my beat and tried to relax. Though I knew it was useless. My father started the car, pulled out of the drive way and drove. We stopped at a red about ten minutes into driving. There was no one else on the road, due to the fact that most everyone was at school or work still. the light was green, but my father wasn't going. I turned to look at him, when he covered my face with a cloth. I tried to push him away first then tried to get the cloth off my face but nothing was working, with in a minute my world went black.

When I started to come to, I wasn't sure what time it was or where I was. But I could tell it was dark, at first I thought I was still out. But slowly things started to make shape. It was pitch black, I was in a room with no windows, there was only one door. I tried to get up and get to the door, which is when I noticed the second thing. I was tried up to a post. Panic began to raise in my chest. I called out a hello.

"About time." the Monster said stepping from behind me. "I was starting to think I used to much." Then he was standing right in front of me, suddenly his hand grabbed my face in a tight grip. "Now here are the rules. One, You are to be polite, say your "yes please or no thank you." Two only speak when spoken to. Three no fighting or trying to get away. If you do you will wish you never been born. And last you are to do as you are told. And if anyone wants to try something you let them. Again if you break any of this rules, you are going to get the worst punishment i can come up with." He stated his voice colder than ice. "Do you understand?" He asked shoving my head up against the post.

"Yes Sir." I replied wondering what he meant by anyone.

"Good. Now I'm going to untie you, and we are going to go upstairs and you are going to put on the best smile you can. Or else." He warned as he stepped forward.

He stood in front of me, reached his hand behind my back and undid the ropes. Once they hit the floor he took a small step back. "Remember the rules." He threaten as he walked over to the door. He pulled a key out of his front right pocket and unlocked the door. "After you." Swinging the wooden rectangle open.

I walked through the door, dreading what was to come next. He lead the way upstairs only glancing back once right before we reached the top. He opened that door, with out needing to unlock it. My ears were filled with noise, men laughing, a tv going, the wind blowing. My nose was filled with the scent of fresh water, wild flowers, pine trees, and the crisp air of freshness. My eyes began to water at the brightness of all the lights that were on. My feet were cold, and when I looked down I noticed that someone at some point had taken my shoes and socks off. I was walking on clean wooden floors. We walked into the main living room, and that's when something hit me hard. I had been here before. I glanced around at all the faces that were now looking at me and the monster that brought me to this new hell. I only knew two names, Carol and George, out of all five of the men. But I remember seeing everyone's face the last time I was in this Cabin. All five men stood up holding their drinks in their hands.

"Alright Everyone last time we were here we talked but we didn't introduce ourselves to the main guest of honor." Stated a man who I recall owned the place. "I am Andy." Stated the man that opened the door the last time we came here. He was in his mid forties, his hair was full and thick though it had a lot of grey in it, he seemed like one of those guys that would hit the gym every week. He was very fit, but not hugely so and was the tallest of all.

"I'm Carol." Stated the man that had gotten me a drink that last time. He was in his early forties, wore thin glasses, that sat on the tip of his nose, he was bald and a little chunky in the mid section. He was the shortest of the men, about two inches taller than I was.

"Good to see you again." Winked George who was in his late forties his hair dark blonde, almost brown. He was skinny but not fit like Andy. He was of average height, about the same height as the monster that stood next to me.

"Hello sweetheart good to have you join us again. I'm Will." Stated the forth man who was in his late thirties, he had brown hair, and was average build. not skinny, not fat, not fit. He was just a little taller than Carol.

"Hello." Smiled the fifth man as he ranked his eyes over my body staring a little to long in some places. "I'm Alex." He was almost as tall as Andy, he was also bald, and was the biggest of them all. He had no hair, he wore big thick glasses and I could see hair on his stomach from where it poked out of his shirt.

"Now understand Emily that in this house, you are to be ready to go at any moments notice." Stated Andy as he and the others sat back down. "And you are not to young for anything."

"I'm sorry." I stated confused, to young for what? I wondered noticed i was the only standing.

"Meaning, smokes, beer, alcohol, anything you or we desire." Andy clarified taking a sip of his beer as to make a point.

"Oh thank you." I stated though I doubted that I would do any of those things. "May I asked what you mean by ready to go?" I asked sitting down on an empty seat.

"Ready to go meaning go at it." He answered a wicked smile forming. I must have looked more confused because he explained it in one word." Sex. Honey, ready for sex at any time any day."

I could feel the color go out of my face, I clasped my hands together. _There will be fun._ The monster had promised. But he wasn't speaking about me having fun, or enjoying myself. Now the rules he set made more sense then they before. _Great just my luck._ I began to ponder what would happen this time if i said no. Surely one of this men would stand with me. I glanced around the room at each of the men. _Nope I'm screwed._ "How should I be ready?" I asked in a small voice hoping they meant stay in a bedroom alone until one of them came up.

"Strip." Andy ordered in a harsh cold voice for the first time. "Now."

I slowly stood, "Where's the bathroom?" I asked looking at the floor, only looking up when there was movement.

"No you do it here, right now." Stated Andy as he came closer to me. "In front of all of us.

"May I have a drink first?" I asked looking at the man. Even though they were all monsters, at least he was the easiest on the eyes.

"Strip first, then you can have as many drinks as you'd like." Andy stated finally standing in front of me.

"Yes Sir." I muttered, as i reached for my jeans.

"Start at the top." Andy stated, grabbing my hand to stop me. "And take your time." Sitting back on the coffee table.

I made the mistake of looking around. All the men in the room were leaning forward staring at me as if they had never seen a girl before. My father was the only one who was leaning back in his chair, sipping his beer. He nodded at me once with a look that said I better listen or else. I slowly pulled my hands up to the hem of my shirt and began to lift it up taking my time as Andy had ordered. Then I let it fall to the ground, then I pulled the left strap of my bra all the way off my arm, followed by the right. I reached behind me and undid the clasp. Then i let it fall right off of my body not bothering to drop it or throw it. Then I reached for my jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down, undid the button and slid them off my legs. I was standing in front of six guys with only my dark blue underwear on. I slid my thumbs in between my hips and the fabric and slid them down bending over to slip the garment off of my feet. When I straighten up I held my panties off to the left of me and let them drop. I could see twelve eyes fills with lust and want.

"Alex get the good girl a drink would you."

"Sure thing, what do you want?" He asked standing up not taking his eyes off of me once.

"Anything please." I answered, thrilled that I would be able to drink myself into the darkness this time rather than having to deal with whatever was to come next.


	16. Oops Wrong Name, Wrong Time

Other than being fully unclothed, the first three hours of being here in this cabin with all this men hasn't been bad. I was slowly drinking my second beer as i sat on a chair alone. I had first tried to used my legs to cover my body by curling into a ball. But about three minutes of that, the monster came by and told me to stop. I slowly unfolded myself and sat as still and calm as i could given the situation. After I striped down into nothing, got my first beer and sat down, Andy had turned on a spots event. I have never been one to keep with sports or team so I had no idea what was going on or who was who, or winning for that matter. But it was a little interesting to see the some of the men go for one color, and the others rooting for the other color. Even now and then someone would yell something at scene, or they would shout yes and nice one while giving high fives. I took the last sip of my second beer and got up to throw it in the trash. I gathered up the other empty bottles and took them with me. I grabbed three more beers opened them all and placed them where the empty ones were. I sat back down and waited for the next commercial to start.

"Excuse me Andy, but where is the bathroom?" I asked when the game took a break.

"I'll show you." He answered as he got up and chugged his beer down. "I need to use it as well anyways."

The last time I was here, I didn't know what to expect so I had stayed in my chair until it was time to go home. Thank goodness I learned to hold my bladder. He lead me up the stairs on showed me to the third door on the right of the hallway. I told him he could go first since it was his house, but he kindly declined, stated he had another one he was going to use. I went into the small room which only had a toilet and a sink and closed the door locking it behind me. I emptied my bladder, wiped, flushed and washed my hands. I opened the door after drying them on the small towel was that was provided.

"Done?" Andy asked as he came back down the hallway.

"Yes." I replied waiting for him to lead the way again.

"After you then." He smiled nodding to the stairs.

I turned and started to go down the stairs, heading to the living room. I heard Andy walk into the kitchen although I didn't turn to confirm it. Again I took my seat and sat down wishing I would be offered another beer. I could already feel the first two start to hit. But I wanted to get drunk so much that I wouldn't be aware of what was going on. I felt something cold and hard tap against my arm. I looked up to see Andy holding me another beer.

"Thank you." I said sincerely, though i was cursing myself for wasting that perfect wish on beer.

 _Of course the one wish that does come true is the wish i make about getting more beer. But not the ones about me getting out of the hell i live in almost every day._ I thought darkly right before the game came back on.

It was another hour or longer when the game was finally over. The score was 25-19 and Andy, Carol, Will and Alex were cheering with glee. The monster and George looked disappointed and were shouting reasons why the other four's team should have lost rather than their, exclaiming it was all unfair.

"Alright boys enough a deal's a deal." Andy shouted above the rest. Your team lost, deal with it. You can either stay or go." He stated with a giant smile present.

Both the monster and George muttered under their breathes though the didn't make any moves to get up and leave the room. I took a long sip of my beer wondering what was about to happen. Knowing one way or another I wasn't going to like it. I was drunk enough for anything.

"Emily, dear, put the beer down and come here." Ordered Andy as he began took a sip from his beer.

Both George and my father moved to the fireplace under the t.v. and sat down drinking their beers. I placed my now half gone beer on the table next to me and slowly stood up, noticing all eyes on me. I walked up to Andy and stood in front of him.

"Now lay down on the coffee table on your back." He stated his eyes filling with lust and want again.

Again I did as I was told, fearing what would happened if I didn't. I sat down on the coffee table on the side first then laid down on across its length the table was cold and a little wet from all the sweating of the bottles and liquid that spilled when the bottles got knocked over from the excitement of the final score. I kept my legs down, so that my feet were touching the floor. My hands and arms laid by my sides, as I focused on the ceiling rather than the people around me.

"So we all made a bet. We all chose a team, and which ever team won, got to fuck you first. Now those who chose a team chose a score. The one who was closest to the right score at the end of the game got to fuck you first before the others that also won. I was right on the target, followed by Will, then Carol, then Alex. That will be the order in which you will be fucked tonight. You will do as we say, and do what we want is that clear?" He asked standing in my eye sight blocking my view of the ceiling.

"Yes Sir." I answered looking him in the eyes.

"Good. However I wish to fuck you last. So Will do the honors." He smiled as he backed away. Will walked up to my legs nudging them open with his knee.

I heard him pull his pants down, then he was covering my body with his. He reached down between us and started to play with my clit, he placed tiny nibbles along my collar bone. Slowly made his way to my chest, where he took one nipple into his mouth. He started to suck softly at first then slowly started to suck harder and longer. Once the first nipple was red and alert he moved on to my other nipple giving it the same treatment. Once they were given about the same amount of attention, he grabbed his member and lined it up to my opening. With out any word or warning he slammed his cock deep into my pussy letting it sit there for minute before he slowly pulled out, just to slam back in with speed and force. After about two minutes he began to pick up his speed, slamming into me not taking his time taking his dick out. His breath began to speed up with his thrusts, he was grabbing onto the edge of the table so hard his knuckles were turning white. He bent his hand latching onto my nipple again and bit down hard. I screamed out in pain just as I felt him release his load deep inside. After about five more thrusts he released my nipple from his mouth and rolled off of me.

I turned my head to the left and saw a nick waiting for my attention. Carol was moving his hand up and down at a medium speed, as if he either just sped up or as if he was trying to slow down. He grabbed my left hand and placed it on his dick, moving it up and down for me at a pace before letting go and moving forward until it was touching my lips. I slowly opened my mouth and let it slid in, as I twirled my tongue around the tip before his dick slipped further in. I slowly began bobbing my head keeping up with my hand. I closed my eyes hating the fact that this was going to happen god knows how many times over the next three days. My eyes flew open when cold fingers touched my lower lips, spreading them apart. One cold finger slid into my hole, and began to pump in and out. After a few moments, a second finger was added, followed by a third a couple of minutes after the second. He began to pick up his speed and he moved his hips to go with his thrust. I felt the first little bit of cum come and prepared myself for his load. Seconds before he came, he pulled his hand out of my pussy and grabbed my head holding it in place. He faced fucked me until he came, cumming inside of my mouth.

Before Carol had even let go of my head and had stopped fucking my mouth Alex had began his turn. He lined his dick up to my hole like Will had done and slowly pushed his way inside. He started out slow, slowly picking up his pace. It had been about five minutes or so before he had his hands together on top of my head shoving his cock inside and ripping it out just to slam back in. He was moaning like a uncontrollable man in a porno when he finally came. Again filling my pussy up with his juices. Out of the three Alex was the one to cum first. Carol was the smallest, Will was the longest, and Alex was about the same as my father, a little thick and a little long.

"My turn." Smiled Andy as he moved up. He was completely naked, unlike the others who just pulled their pants down to their hips or ankles.

He climbed on top of the table lining his dick up to my mouth. I opened up slowly as he lowered his hips. He pushed up on his arms his body lifting, his cock almost leaving my mouth, then he lowered himself back down. He did about fifteen push-ups before he stopped and lifted his hips then moved down. Like Will he took a nipple into his mouth and started to suck. Once it was red again and pointy, he blew on it causing goosebumps to appear. Then he switched and did the same thing to the next nipple, twisting the first one in between his fore finger and thumb. I turned my head to the side and brought my hand up to my mouth. I softly bit down on my arm keeping the moans that were arising inside my mouth. Andy reached up with both hands and grabbed my arms holding them together.

"No I want to hear you moan. By the end of this you will be screaming my name." He whispered in my ear so low I was sure I was the only who had heard him.

"Mhmm." I moaned as he placed his licked then blew on my left nipple, taking it back into his mouth.

He switched back to the right boob nipping and biting here and there, then went back to my left one treating it the same. My back kept bending up off the table, moans were escaping my lips with out my permission. As many times as I had been fucked, I have never been fucked like this. He moves his lips down my body, biting here and there in a sort of zig-zag way releasing my hands as he moved down. Then he placed a kiss on my pussy, where I had shaved just last night. Then kissed the spot that my clit was. I could feel my lower lips being moistened and knew it was from his mouth, but from juices that were flowing out. He blew on my lower lips ever so gently.

"Mhmm." I moaned, my eyes shutting with bliss, grabbing his head. "More." I panted when he stopped.

He blew again, then flicked his tongue out licking the outer lips. I felt him open my lips with two fingers as he blew, the licked, then blew again. Once my lips were open for him he shoved his tongue into my hole and started to move it around, pulled it out and moved it to my clit then back down again. I was panting and moaning with lust for the first time. He shoved a finger into my hole as his mouth worked on my clit. I tightened my grip on his hair, lifting my hips shoving his face deeper into me. He laid an arm across my hips holding me down.

"Mhmm." I moaned again as he added another finger, unable to moved my hips.

He began to finger fuck me fast, only using the two fingers. I could feel my orgasm approaching. My moans began to speed up.

"More." I moaned, wanting something bigger and thicker then fingers inside.

"Say it." He ordered, picking up his pace.

"More." I repeated unable to make out any other word.

Suddenly he stopped, I whined at the lost. "What do you want love?" He asked as he leaned over me, the head of his cock just barely touching my opening.

I tried to reach down and take a hold of his cock, but he was to fast, he lifted off of me and stared at me.

"Tell me what you want." Holding my hands above my head again.

"You."

"What about me?" He asked lowering his self again.

"Mhmm." I moaned lifting up trying to meet the head of his cock.

"Say it." He ordered his voice filled with lust.

"Fuck me." I moaned as he dipped his hips letting his lower head touch me more, closing my eyes.

He moved his hips until he was lined up to my opening, then he shoved his cock inside with force. He was a lot longer and bigger then any other guy in the room. I screamed out in pleasure this time rather than pain. I lifted my hips meeting his hips, lowering them when he drew out. Then I lifted them again when he slammed back in. He picked up his pace slamming into me, going fast as if he needed to finish before something bad came along. I was a screaming moaning mess, wanting more, stating things like harder and faster. He thrust into me once more then moaned out his release, as held still.

"Aaron!" I screamed lifting my entire body off the table, and into his.

"Who?" The man above me asked in a low and dangerous voice.

I slowly came down from my lust filled high opening up my eyes. _Now I did it._ I thought as I saw Andy above me his face full of rage. _Ah shit!_


End file.
